Don't leave me
by kiwi333
Summary: Owen get's a call from the army and must choose that or Cristina. This is dedicted to all the men and women fighting to keep us safe, THANK YOU! Please read and review. I own nothing!


**Long Days Work**

Cristina had a hard day; she lost a patient who still had their whole life ahead of them. No she gets to go home to her husband and finally relax. When she opened the front door to the firehouse the scent of chicken filled her nose. Once she got through the door she found Owen wearing a kiss the cook apron making her dinner.

"You know how sexy a man who can cook is?" Cristina said to him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, anything for you. How was your day? I didn't see you much?" Owen started to plate the chicken gesturing for Cristiana to sit down at their table.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say it wasn't the best." Cristina informed him; she started to dig into the chicken when Owen joined her.

"Is it good?" Owen asked, he had gotten home early so he could make it for his wife.

"It's amazing, good thing one of us knows how to cook." Cristina said laughing, it was too much. Her rough looking husband in a lace pink apron sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Ready for dessert?" Owen said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe, depends what's on the menu?"Cristina said kissing him passionately.

"I have a few ideas." Owen said leading her to their bedroom when suddenly the phone rang.

"Crap, really now?" Cristina muttered under her breath today just wasn't her day.

"I'll get it, I won't be long." Owen yelled over his shoulder running to get the phone.

**Unwanted Call**

"Hunt residence, who is calling?" Owen said expecting a telemarketer.

"Yes is this Owen Hunt of the US army?" A man's deep voice filled the phone.

"Yes it is, how can I be of service?" Owen could feel his heart rate speed up; he knew this could happen, at any moment he could be sent back.

"We need you back; it'll be a short tour 4 months tops but we're in desperate need of a trauma surgeon out here." This man was pleading; the guys out there were dying while Owen was here.

"Can I think about it? Talk about it with my wife before I make a decision?" Owen didn't know how he was going to break the news to Cristina, they had just gotten in a good place and now all of it was falling apart with one phone call.

"Sure but please get back to us as soon as you can, we really need you." Owen could hear Cristina calling him, how long had he been on the phone for?

"Yes okay thanks bye." Owen quickly hung up moments before Cristina walked in.

"You said you were going to be quick!" Cristiana said, she saw his facial expression and knew something was wrong.

"Sorry it was longer than I thought." Owen said running his fingers through his hair.

"Who was that?" Cristina asked so quietly Owen barley heard her.

"It was no one, don't worry." Owen said coming up to kiss her when suddenly she pushed his=m away.

The Truth Will Set You Free

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong. Just tell me Owen!" Cristina had an idea of what was happening.

"Cristina, its fine I'll figure it out." Owen brushed a lose curl out of her face.

"They want you back don't they Just tell me what the damn person said Owen!" Cristina said with tears in her eyes.

"How did you know? I didn't say anything." Owen said confused at how she knew they called him.

"When you touched my hair, your hands were shaking and they only do that if the army is on your mind, so do they want you back?" Cristina said her voice shaking at what he was going to say to her next, her world could crash down at what he would say next.

"Yes they do, it'll be a short tour 4 months tops." Owens said looking at Cristina trying to read her.

"Are you going back?" Cristina asked coldly trying to show any emotion that she was truly feeling.

"I honestly don't know I wanted to talk to you about it first." Owen looked at the woman he loved who was so guarded that it drove him crazy.

"Okay let's talk; did you know this could happen?" Cristina said talking a deep breath trying to let her calm her anger.

"I had an idea but I never thought...it was always in the back of my mind that I would be needed." Owen said having a hard time getting his words out.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Cristiana said confused at his actions.

**They Need Me**

"I didn't want to worry you, Cristina they need me." Owen said touching her face but she slapped his away.

"You didn't want me to worry! That back fired on you Owen because this is me worrying, I don't want to get a phone call saying that you're dead or to answer the door and find people in uniforms handing me a flag!" Cristina yelled at him, the thought of losing Owen scared the crap out of her.

"They're like my family Cristina! People are dying out there and I could help." Owen tried to explain that it was his duty to her but that was harder than he thought.

"There are hundreds of trauma surgeon that could help Owen, I'm your family. After you put this ring on my finger and said I do!" Cristina said with tears coming down her face.

"But their my family too, I wouldn't do this if they didn't need me there. My friends could be dead and I wasn't there to help. Do you know how guilty that would make me feel?' Owen said choking tears back himself; it was always hard for him to talk about the army.

"So you're just gonna leave me, I thought I could count on you not to leave or die. Good night then I lost my appetite for dessert." Cristina said leaving the room in tears then slamming the bedroom door.

Owen sat on the couch running his hands over his face trying to make sense of the whole situation. After an hour or so he slowly opened up the door to their room which he knew Cristina was in, the sight shocked him.

**Don't go**

When he looked in the room Owen found Cristina sitting on their bed cross legged looking at pictures with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cristina it's going to be okay. We still need to talk about this though." Owen said coming to sir=t next to her on the bed.

"This is the last picture I have of my dad, and if you leave I'll be sitting here all by myself staring at picture of you." Cristina said pointing at a picture I the album Owen didn't even know she had

"Shhh, I promise I won't try and die. I'll be right here next to you soon." Owen said pulling her into a hug, with that suddenly Cristina broke down in his arms. Sure he'd seen her cry before, but never like this. It was like he couldn't console her.

"Please, please don't go Owen. They can find someone else just please don't leave me." Cristina repeated over and over again into his chest.

"Okay I'll see what I can do, but you know this could happen again right?" Owen said kissing her head.

"Don't ruin the moment for me!" Cristina said, after all this it really brought to lie what men and women have to do to protect their countries. She couldn't even imagine what their families must feel.

"Sorry, I'll call my buddy in the morning to see what he can do." Owen said still holding Cristina in his arms as they fell asleep each waiting for what the morning would bring.

**Pulling Some String**

Cristina left for work early trying to get her mind off what she would find out in the near hours. The first thing Owen did when he got up before going to work was call his old friend.

"General Turner here, how may I be of your service?' Owen called up his old friend who could potentially help him get of this."

"Hey Mike its Owen how've you been?" Owen was reminded of all of his friends he lost overseas.

"Hunt! I'm doing well but I know you didn't call me to catch up. What can I do for you?" Owen inhaled deeply praying that this would work.

"Well you see, they want me back and I promised my wife I would decline and I was hoping that maybe if I talked to you..." Owen trialed off looking out the window.

"You thought that if you talked to me I could speed up your discharge?" Mike was glad Owen was happy; he knew firsthand how hard it could be for the people that have served.  
"So am I discharged? Please I need to be here for my wife and the patients of Seattle." Owen heard his reply and quickly got ready for work, all his thoughts were speeding through his head at hyper speed. He didn't know how he was supposed to get through the rest of the day like this. It was like he was stuck behind everyone else like time had been slowed down and everything he thought or felt couldn't get out of his head.

**The End**

The shift dragged on and on, finally it was time for Cristiana to go home and see what the news was. Slowly she opened the door showing Owen sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"So, what's the news? Just tell me!" Cristina blurted out breaking the silence.

"Well I called up an old friend of mine from-"Owen paused looking at Cristina smiling.

"Owen just yell it out for once, I don't need the whole story!" Cristina just needed to know, the anticipation was killing her.  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Owen barley got to finish before Cristina screamed and ran into his waiting arms. He picked her up and spun her around.

"You're not leaving?" Cristina asked as he placed her back on the ground, she wanted to make sure she heard him right.

"I'm not going anywhere." Owen said placing a kiss on her awaiting lips.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC OCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

I just want to take this chance to say THANK YOU for all the men and women fighting for my freedom, I wish you and your families well. Please come home safe and don't forget we are all supporting you.

"For the fallen and fighting may we never forget."


End file.
